


Burning Flames and Doubtful Feelings of Uncertainty

by adrience



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrience/pseuds/adrience
Summary: Keith caught a cold and Lance comes over with soup that he made, the two of them have gone back and forth since High School. This prompts Lance into teasing Keith and eventually, the two confess to each other.OrKeith is sick, Lance comes over and the two spill their feelings for each other.





	Burning Flames and Doubtful Feelings of Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Side note--this is an AU and my first Voltron fic!!  
> The only reason I have Matt with Shiro is because  
> 1) I wanted to pair Shiro with someone but didn't know who at the time and it's only mentioned briefly!   
> 2.) This was made far before we hear that Shiro has a boyfriend he was going to marry! (Hooray! I will have Adam in my new fics!)  
> Hope this clears the air if you're confused as to why Matt is with Shiro, this is only brief! It's only mentioned briefly and you'll see at which part. It's super important. 
> 
> If you have any critiques, criticism, greatly appreciated!!! I worked very hard on this fic and I started it back in 2016, when VLD started its first season. I only finished it now as I'm lazy and unmotivated to do things at times but I have TONS more to post and I hope you guys enjoy it!!! Thank you!!!

_ Uh oh, there it goes.  _ Keith caught the flu,  _ shit _ , what was he supposed to do? He didn’t know, it had been awhile since Keith had last gotten a cold. It had been half a year or so or maybe even more since Keith had a cold. What was he going to do? He had three classes this morning, did he really have to cancel them? Well, it wasn’t like he had a choice. You can’t just go into class when your sick as hell with a room full of people. 

After Keith had contemplated on what to do, he finally emailed his professors about why he wasn’t going to be in his classes today. He then groaned; flopping to his side as he stared at his phone on his nightstand. He wondered if he should call Lance but then again, he was still mad at Lance for  _ always  _ bothering him whenever he was studying for an important test that was coming up not to mention, the lack of time he had. 

 

It wasn’t that Lance didn’t know no, but  _ he knew  _ yet, he still continued to call him up. Of course, Keith really wanted to talk to the dork that would never shut up about Star Wars at 4am, but then again, college was  _ very important to Keith and he wasn’t going to fail.  _ No, he wouldn’t let that happen. Keith loved talking to Lance, he enjoyed it and of course, his feelings would resurface whenever Lance would laugh. He was just…  _ so _ damn cute and Keith couldn’t help himself from blushing whenever he smiled, he’s just too damn fucking cute and his heart couldn’t handle it.

 

Keith coughed into his shoulder as he got up quickly; his feet hitting the cold wooden floor below his feet. He threw the cover off to the side, reaching over for his phone as stared at it for a few seconds until he grunted; placing the phone on his nightstand walking over to his kitchen. His apartment wasn’t small; nor was it large. It was the perfect size for someone who lived alone and sometimes, his friends would come over and there was just enough room for everyone. 

 

Walking out of his room, on the right was a medium spaced counter with a sink, dishwasher, oven, microwave, and a toaster. The dishwasher was below the sink to the right, connected with another counter with a microwave on the top. Above the dishwasher was a window; with crimson colored curtains. On the opposite side was a fridge. To the left was a medium sized table with six chairs, a navy blue tablecloth was spread across it; with some candles and pictures for decoration. 

 

Keith walked over to his oven, he grabbed the kettle and filled it with water; turning the knob on the stove to warm up the kettle for his coffee. He opened one of the cabinets above the counter; taking out a cup. 

 

Keith sighed, rubbing his eyes as he peered around the room. As his eyes started to focus on the objects surrounding him, a second later his phone had beeped, notifying him that he had a message. He picked up his phone as he looked at the name the message had come from.  _ Lance.  _

 

_ Lance (8:24 am): hey buddy _

 

Keith looked at the message in disbelief,  _ what the hell? Lance is texting him?  _ He thought that after the instance where he yelled at Lance to leave him  _ the hell alone _ he’d stop texting him. Lance obeyed but had asked if they make an agreement and when to text each other. Keith was reluctant at first but agreed because he didn’t know how to talk to the guy he had been crushing on since high school.

 

_ Of course, he wasn’t perfect; neither was Lance but Lance stood by him no matter what. Lance helped him stay strong whenever he fell backwards and Keith did the same for Lance. Keith apologized for his actions; feeling a little bit shaky as Lance hugged him. He froze, tears streaming down his face. _

 

_ “Hey man.. It’s okay, don’t worry. Sometimes we all get caught up in our feelings.. It’s good that you’re owning up to your actions. You aren’t perfect, alright? It’s okay.” Lance reassured him as Keith hugged him tighter.  _

 

_ Why was he so kind to him? Why was Lance so.. Amazing? So..comforting? Why did this boy have to make him feel so wonderful about himself? He thought that no matter how much he messed up; he’d leave, get sick of him. Leave just like that as his mother had but he hasn’t.. _

 

_ Yet somehow, this boy never gave up on him no matter what. Why was that?  _

 

_ Keith (8:26): Why are you texting me this early? Aren’t you supposed to be in class? _

 

_ Lance (8:28): I’m texting you because you’re my buddy! Right bud? Bud? Buddy? You  _

_ don’t know my classes lol _

 

_ Keith (8:30): dude, even if I don’t you still shouldn’t be texting me right now. Get to class you idiot! _

 

Keith put his phone down as heard the kettle whistling. He turned off knob as he reached in one of the cabinets for his coffee. To be specific, it was dark roast. Hunk once used to make dark roast coffee gelee. It was a different type of jelly but it was wonderful to say the least. Hunk made it for the whole crew for christmas and he enjoyed all of it, so much, he ate about three more and then asked Hunk what he used. 

 

Now, Keith can’t go a day without his coffee. He put two tea spoons off his coffee and poured the hot boiling water on it, setting the kettle on the stove and stirred his coffee, adding two teaspoons of sugar. 

 

“Shit! I need to tell Hunk I won’t be in class..” Keith looked at his phone, 8:35. His class started at 9:10. He sighed, picking up his phone as he saw another notification from Lance. He smiled as he looked in his contacts for Hunk’s number. He tapped the message box typing up a quick message.

 

_ Keith: _ _ Hey man, I won’t be in class today. I’m feeling really shitty today and I know for sure I have the flu. I already emailed our professor and told him I wouldn’t be in. Please hit me up with those notes? Thanks.  _

 

**_Hunk:_ ** _ yeah sure, no problem dude! Hope you feel better soon. Stay hydrated man, I’ll be over later with a surprise and food.  _

 

__ _ Keith: _ _ Hunk.. you don’t have to but thanks anyways.  _

 

__ **_Hunk_ ** _ : You’re my best friend, anything for you, my man! _

 

Keith smiled at his phone. He began to finish drinking his coffee. He looked outside his window that was in front of his sink, looking out towards the courtyard from his dorm room. It looked so pretty reminiscing over the time he went with Lance outside during the winter. 

 

The two of them had come back from a movie, he doesn’t quite remember the movie but he does remember the way he smiled at Lance as they threw snowballs at one another; laughing and giggling as they ran around. It’s one of the most fond memories that Keith has of Lance, he always paid attention to him, especially the way he’d smile. 

 

He remembers the way Lance smiled genuinely with that cute, sparkly smile of his; showing his teeth and the way his eyes would crinkle. He found it the cutest thing he has ever seen; the cutest thing anyone has ever done. Lance was just too much for him and he couldn’t handle how much he makes his heart race like the pounding of a drum.

 

_ “Hey buddy, catch!” Lance grinned as he threw a snowball at Keith’s face who immediately covered his face; laughing. _

 

_ “That’s it sharpshooter, I’m coming for your ass!” Keith smirked, grabbing a bunch of snow in his hands as he went up behind Lance, who shook his head; sensing Keith behind him.  _

 

_ “Hm, gotch--” Keith stopped abruptly mid sentence, his eyes widening as Lance tackled him to the ground; zapping his sides as he shrieked in surprise. God fucking dammit! He was going to try and catch him off guard but instead, Lance proved him wrong.  _

 

_ “FUCK! God, I hate you!” Keith laughed sarcastically as Lance grabbed snow with both of his hands and started to throw it in his face. Keith grinned and began to playfully shove Lance away; sticking his tongue out at Keith.  _

 

_ “Come on, baby! Come and catch me, mullet head!” Lance winked as he got up quickly; damn he had quick reflexes. Well, that's definitely why they called him a sharpshooter and of course, he’s had intense feelings for him ever since 8th grade. If only he wasn’t such a fucking loser for his best friend, or as Pidge says, “A big gay who doesn't know how to express his love for the love of his life--aka his best friend and needs to actually fucking confess to him or Hunk will set him up one day and make him to confess to Lance because he’s gay and can’t function, type of gay.” _

 

Keith grinned fondled at the memory as he headed towards his bedroom, shutting the door halfway as he sat upon his bed; a hand rested upon his cheek as his elbow was on top his leg. He smirked once again as he remembered the time he was in High School.

 

* * *

 

 

In Lance's time in high school, he and Keith were in the same gym class and often, the two of them would naturally tease each other about who’s “better” who would--more than often--be on opposite teams just for the heck of it. Not to say the least, of course they’d be on the same team as well. 

On one unfortunate day, Lance was playing dodgeball with his class (and Keith, of course). Unfortunately, Lance was sitting on the bench because he got hit with the ball being a fucking idiot. He wasn’t paying attention as he was telling Keith a joke and of course, Keith being-mother-fucking-quick-as-fucking-shit was able to counter every ball thrown at him,  _ damn, how fucking hot.  _

“Keith, do you have a Sonic oc at all? Like come on, everyone has thought of making a sonic oc at one point, you know? Like--I made one based on Amy, I mean I was thirteen, of course I was gonna based it on her. Anyways--” Lance was leaning against the wall as the two of them were talking amongst each other. 

“Dude, you  _ seriously _ made a sonic oc based on Amy? Amy is fucking annoying, even my thirteen year old ass couldn't handle her.” Keith raised an eyebrow as he laughed. 

“Listen.. Listen.. Amy is fucking great okay! How is she not? Tell me! Amy is the fucki--” 

“Nope, you know who’s better?  **_Knuckles_ ** _! _ He is not only a tough echidna, he’s on his own path and he’s determined to do  **_any_ ** task. Amy is fucking annoying, Lance.” Keith rested his back against the wall as Lance ran his hand through his hair. 

“She isn’t! Amy is  **_needed_ ** in the team, dammit! What kind of shit are you on, Kogane!” 

“Nothing, what kind of shit are you on? You do realize she’s quite useless, right?” Keith laughed

Lance sighed, shaking his head as the two of them laughed. 

Lance thought and as he was about to give Keith an answer. Keith shouted, “Watch out Lance!” 

Lance immediately jumped but was then beaten to the chase as he was hit with the ball.  _ Well fuck! There goes his chance staying with his best friend to try and protect him, to be fair he doesn’t pay attention at all sometimes.  _

“Hmph, good job there, buddy.” Keith winked as Lance walked away towards the benches. 

“You definitely did it this time, you fucking idiot. Pay more attention next time or well--” Keith smirked as he dodged one of the balls thrown at him; Lance widening his eyes.  _ Damn, could he fucking stop being so fucking SLICK!? God, would Keith be the death of him, he swore.  _

“Make sure you dodge them better, alright?” Keith grinned as Lance bite his cheek, restraining him from saying something stupid, once again. Keith began to focus more on the game and once he did, he dodged a ball so swiftly that it promptly blew everyone away in the room, including Lance. 

_ “ _ **_That’s my fucking boyfriend!_ ** _ ” _ Shouted Lance from the bleachers. Keith looked towards Lance’s way; his face flushed with crismon across his cheeks.  _ Did Lance just call him his boyfriend?!?  _ Ironically enough, Keith was also hit with a dodgeball in the face, prompting the class into a fit of laughter. 

There you have it, the duo definitely went into a fit of laughter for days over that occasion yet still, the two idiots couldn’t still confess their undying love for one another--or well, the crush they’ve had on each other for years. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lance, what are you doing here?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, his door propped open faced with his crush--his classmate--Lance. Why in hell was here? The most important question is: how does he know he’s sick?!? Well, he can’t really complain.. It wasn’t like he wanted to see him or something.. No, he’d never admit to that. What’s that in his hand? Did he seriously bring something for  _ him?  _ Well jesus christ...

“Uh--well--” Lance scratched the back of his neck; looking downwards as he smiled. 

“Come inside, man.” Lance’s eyes widened as he walked inside Keith’s apartment.

“Wha-- are--are you sure? Damn, I haven’t been here in awhile.. Jesus, what have you been doing, playing video games all day?” Lance smirked as he sat down the container filled with hot and not just hot  _ but _ homemade soup that Lance made especially for Keith. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Also no.” Keith yawned; he still had his bedridden hair, he was definitely tired; sleepy and he was dressed in shorts and a tank top. “So why’d you stop by?” Keith asked as he sat upon his couch, looking at Lance as he took his jacket off, setting it on the one seater as he sat next to Keith, his elbow propped upon the armrest; his hand on his cheek. He looked lazily at Lance. 

“I stopped by because Hunk told me you were sick so.. I wanted to make sure you were ok--have you taken any medicine? I also made you something.”  Keith was shocked, he wasn’t sure how to react, he started at Lance’s eyes as he looked downwards quickly; crossing his arms. 

“Hunk--Hunk told you I was sick? Hold on, when? Dude, I thought you wouldn’t give a shit!” Keith laughed but in reality, he actually thought that Lance didn’t give a shit about him and in that case, that was his anxiety talking; making him think that his best friend of five years hated him. Of course he wasn’t perfect but Lance.. He was there for him all the time. 

Lance’s expression turned sour, as if he was upset, shaking his head, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder as he jolted. He wasn’t used to affection; it wasn’t like he received it often from  _ anyone  _ not even his mother, sure he probably did when he was little but now? He wasn’t even sure where she was. She left him without an answer and that hurt more than anything. 

“O -oh fuck--im sorry im not sure if you’re okay with affection--” 

“ _ Nono _ , it’s-it’s fine, I’m just—I’m not used to affection, I don’t know how to respond.” Keith stared at Lance’s eyes as he then altered his attention, faking a cough. He didn’t want to act like as if he  _ could  _ get used to that kind of affection, Lance cared so much about him and he is forever thankful for that. 

“Shit I’m sorry I forgot about that—” Lance shook his head as he got up; Keith following him, jolting up quickly. He never noticed how quickly he was to respond to anything Lance did, he probably was mirroring him and he didn’t even notice. 

“Lance, it’s  _ fine,  _ i’m serious. Did I ever tell you why?” 

“I think so but it probably was a while ago actually I uh--yeah I brought you something.” Lance walked towards the table where he left the soup, taking it out the container of a small bag. He sat it upon the counter, walking towards the oven; stopping abruptly, he looked at Keith and smiled.  

“I made this for you, I actually made it awhile ago—J-just for you.” Keith smirked, his cheeks danced in shades of rose; he looked absolutely adorable and frankly, Lance doesn’t care how sick he is; he would kiss him whether he was sick or not and that's how intensely he felt for Keith. 

“Well then, thanks  _ babe. _ ” Smirked Keith. Lance felt his entire face turn red, he ran towards the cabinet, looking for a pot, realizing the  _ fucking bowl of soup was in his hands,  _ what an idiot! Why does Keith make him feel things--why!?  **_Fuck!_ ** He placed the soup so quickly on the counter as he searched for a pot. 

Keith couldn’t help but to laugh at the fact that Lance’s fast turned bright red, so quick that Lance fell to the ground  _ and  _ started to search for a pot so quickly. He forgot the last time Lance was over, it was probably back when he moved into his apartment but even so, he always loved to mess with Lance he just hoped that he felt the same way for him. Sure, they flirted a lot but he always doubted it. It probably wasn’t even true that Lance felt anything for him. 

_ At least, that’s what he wants to think.  _ So does Lance, little do they do, they feel the same way, they’re just too damn oblivious to see how much they love and care about each other--is it love? They aren’t together but damn.. Does it sure feel like it. 

“Sharpshooter, what the hell are looking for?” Keith bent down to Lance’s level; his entire face, including his neck and ears were bright red. He was trying  _ really hard  _ to look for a pot, god dammit! They’re right in front of him, what a cutie. Keith bit on his tongue, refraining him from laughing, he couldn’t contain himself. 

“I’m looking for a pot to… uh...heat up the soup!” He responded, grabbing a pot as he popped up so quickly, he was already filling the pot with the soup. His cheeks were cooling down to a rosy pink but if Keith had to be honest, he looked so damn cute and he couldn’t stop giggling. He rose up quickly from the ground, propping both of his arms on the table behind him.

“Alright, Lance there’s no need to freakout, why would you freak out over a nickname?” Lance glanced at Keith, he finished filling up the pot with the soup he made. Which in Keith’s mind, looked  _ fucking delicious.  _ He loved the food Lance made for him and god damn, he couldn’t wait to eat it. He hadn’t had a full meal ever since well.. He hadn’t had any all day.. He slept all day and boy, did his stomach growl like hell. 

“Well- it’s nothing important!” Lance grinned, suddenly narrowing his eyes at Keith. 

“Did you eat at all today?” He furrowed his eyebrows, Keith began to sweat, oh dear here it comes.. To be fair, he really did need to be reminded that he needed to eat and he smiled dearly at how much Lance cared about him. It reminded him that he truly cared about him; more than anyone ever has before. Lance really did care about him and that's all he needed, now all he needed was his love and to be loved. He wanted that and nothing more than to be loved.

Keith gulped, looking towards the side, muttering the words, “I didn’t eat.. Yet..” He said it so quickly but to be honest, Lance immediately searched for a bowl and a spoon once he did, he filled up the bowl (almost to the edge), put the spoon in the soup and set it upon the table; sitting next to Keith as he sat down in his seat. 

“Want me to feed you?”

“Wha-Lance! I’m not some ki--” 

“Open wide,” Lance prompted, Keith felt his cheeks rising to another blush. He was defiant, why should he let Lance feed him? In all, he didn’t really mind, he thought it was  _ cute..  _ “Fine-” He said gruffly, opening his mouth for the soup before he knew it, he was almost done and his face was flushed once again. 

“My mother actually made me this soup a lot when I was little..” Lance spoke in such bolevencey. Keith felt his expression fall harmously, he remembered the last time Lance had brought up his mother. Keith knows how much Lance loves his mother, quite frankly, Lance loves his mother to death; to hell and back and he’d do anything in the world for her. Not only that, but his siblings. 

He loved them dearly and that’s one of the qualities he liked most about Lance; how much he cared about others and at times, he’d put himself before others but he would  _ always  _ make sure they were all well. How could you not fall for that? How could not fall for such an amazing quality about someone? Keith knows he couldn’t, knows so  _ fucking well  _ he couldn't stop himself falling for someone most possibly right out of his league, for christs sake! 

“She made this soup a lot when I was sick especially,” He smirked, he put the spoon down, Keith gave him his full attention (he also found the soup the most delicious soup he has ever had, he’ll finish it afterwards), glancing towards him. “Mamá  and I would make it together and as the years went by, I began to remember this recipe by heart… and everytime I do, I can’t help but to remember all the days I’d cry, cry because I was sick and also because I loved the soup Mama made me.”

“Was there a reason why you made this soup for me?” 

Lance smirked, he got up and wrapped his arms around Keith. 

“Actually, there is. It’s because you’re special to me and this recipe, is special to me. I know it by heart.” He gave Keith a kiss on his cheek, taking his bowl (which was empty) and sitting it in the sink. 

Keith put a hand to his cheek, feeling where Lance kissed his cheek and smirked. “Well.. th - thank you, Lance. The soup you made was.. Absolutely delicious, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,  _ baby.”  _ Lance said admiringly, Keith’s face  _ yet again,  _ redded. “S-shut up!”

          “Make me.” Lance challenged.

Keith smirked as he got up, placing a finger to Lance’s chin. “Is this a challenge?” 

“It sure can be.” Lance smirked as Keith began to backup Lance to a wall. Lance began to smirk, he was enjoying this. Keith put both of his hands to the sides of the wall as Lance grinned.

“So, what are you going to do mullet head?” Lance raised an eyebrow and immediately, Keith coughed into his side, falling to his knees. “ _ Fuck! I’m still sick, of course.”  _

_ “You’re a fucking idiot.”  _ Lance croaked, he was one fucking idiot but he was  _ his  _ favorite idiot. No matter how sick he is, he’d still kiss him.

 

* * *

 

 

“You know.. You’re actually really soft..” Keith spoke softly into Lance’s side; his entire face was red. He couldn’t believe this.. He was cuddling Lance. To be fair, even  _ Lance  _ enjoyed this as much as Keith does. He was waiting for a long time for this to happen and it was finally happening. 

“T -- thank you.” Lance smiled, he began to work his fingers through Keith’s hair; both of them blushing furiously. 

“You know your soup was delicious—so what about your mother?” Keith asked, he looking up at Lance who, had his face flush bright red. He never really heard much about Lance’s mother, other than how great she is but it was also very vague. Not to mention, he always wanted to learn more about Lance but he was never able to. 

“My mother?”

“Yeah your mother.” Keith looked up at Lance; he was on top of Lance and he didn’t mind at all. Lance thought for a moment, more than thousands of thoughts about his mother ran through his head. 

“Uh well—She’s wonderful… like seriously! The most amazing person I know and she makes the most  _ amazing  _ food! Whenever I was sad, actually. My madre would put on her apron, she’d tell me, “Hijo, let’s cook something, okay? You know much you love mama’s guava pestelitos! Verdad, mi conejito? Now, can you go get me the puff pastries? We’re going to have fun, hijo!!” She knows how cooking would always get my mind off of everything, I mean especially as a kid your emotions are more…” 

“..Intense?” 

“Yes! Exactly! My emotions were definitely more intense and well, that's goes for everyone. I can’t speak for everyone but my mom, she just always… always knew what was best for me and well, I love her for that. My love for cooking comes from her and Hunk and I would actually cook a lot!”

“Really? What did you guys cook—What’s your favorite dish?” Keith listened; his heart was at a fairly calm rate. He wouldn't admit it but he felt extremely calm listening to Lance talk about his family. He felt a little pang in his chest; he wish he had that but seeing Lance talk so passionately diminished that feeling. 

“Well actually, we cooked lots of things. Actually, Hunk taught me how to make Pizza since it was his comfort food and he’d make it all the time with his mothers.”

“His mothers?”

“Yeah, Hunk has two mothers and they’re the sweetest people I know! When it comes to the pizza, he taught me how to make a homemade dough, it took a long time but it was worth it, especially when I was spinning the dough in the air and well.. It went high up and it-” 

“It hit the ceiling, didn’t it?” Keith chuckled, and so did Lance. He loved the way Lance smiled; the way he beamed with pure happiness that radiated off of him was more than everything he had ever wanted but  _ god he didn’t care how sick he was. He wanted to kiss him.  _ He also loved listening to what he had to say, especially about his family; the way his eyes sparkled and beamed were so… beautiful to him. It was like watching the ocean at night.

“Basically it did! Say Keith, what about you… your family?” Lance asked, generally curious. He always wondered about Keith’s family but he never really asked. 

  
“M-my family?” Keith looked at Lance is disbelief, did Lance just ask about his family--? He was set back; caught off guard. He never really liked talking about his family but he knew he could confide in Lance. 

“If you want to talk about it-”   
  


“No, I - I do! Trust me it’s just- hard for me.” He huffed.

“Keith I’m here to listen, okay? Take your time. I’ll be here, always. You know that, right? I’m your best friend and I care so much about you. I’ll always be here, ready to listen to you. Whenever you are ready to talk to me about it.” Lance spoke softly and Keith swore, he lost it all. His eyes started to cloud up; they became glassy and he could do was to inhale a sharp breath as tears welled in his eyes. He started crying uncontrollably, Lance’s eyes went wide as he hugged Keith close to him.

“It’s okay, Keith. Let it out, I’m here for you whenever you’re ready to talk about it.” Lance responded; wrapping his arms around Keith and holding him close. He made sure to reassure him, to make sure he felt at ease. He hoped he was helping because he hated seeing Keith upset; the way his face would turn to distraught; the way his eyes became glossy and all he could do was cry. Lance wanted nothing for Keith to be happy. 

Keith couldn’t help but to let it all out; his hands wrapped along Lance’s waist. His tears began to slow down as he held Lance close to him. He knew he could confide in him, it was just hard for him to open up. Not that he didn’t want to he just didn’t know but there was only one way to find out. 

Keith looked up at Lance slowly, tears were still pooling from his eyes and Lance wiped them away. 

“I’m here for you.”

“I know-”

“I’m here, baby.”

“I, uh, my mother-I used to have a mother.” Lance listened attentively to Keith as he spoke, Lance took one of his hands and rubbed his thumb along Keith’s hand. 

“Sh-she left me, Lance. I don’t know where the  _ fuck  _ she is!” He started crying harder into Lance’s side. 

“The last thing I remember about her is how happy s-she made my father. She left me this sort of.. Knife? I - it’s a dagger. My brother Shiro-” He cleared his throat;  breathing in heavily. 

“Shiro?”

“Yeah, Shiro—my older brother—he met her, maybe once? But they both left and all I have is Shiro.” 

Lance began to furrow his eyebrows in thought, he never knew that Keith was an orphan or that both his parents left. Lance did remember a time where the two of them during Christmas had been left alone in ugly sweaters. They were drinking hot cocoa, near the fire and the two had talked about life and Keith mentioned that he was orphan. Lance didn’t question it, rather, he kept it in mind. He knows that Keith keeps to himself and he respects that. He wished Keith had a family like his, a family where he always felt loved but he was left by the two he cared so much about and Shiro was the only there for him--His brother. 

“Once? How did he meet her once?” Lance questioned, he kept wiping away Keith’s tears as he sniffed. 

Keith hated to admit it but opening to Lance was… easy? As long as they knew each other, he never thought he could actually open up. He kept everything to himself and Lance, he meant the entire world to him. He just never thought of opening up. His insecurities got the best of him, his trust issues took over him but Lance.. He was always there. 

“He, uh, he worked in an agency and th - this weird woman came in. She said her name was Krolia Kogane and yet we never questioned it. Afterwards Shiro told me that he meet her and how she said that had two children but then never mentioned it again and w-we never seen her since then. But my father-”

“What about him? It’s okay, let it out. I’m here for you.” Lance reassured, he made sure that Keith knew he could let it all out. He wanted to let him know that he is here to listen. 

“My father left too,” Keith swallowed hard as he gripped Lance’s shirt. “He left when I was only three and Shiro was only ten. He l-left us, the both of us. The only family I have is Shiro. The both of them left us, Lance! The both of them, dammit! Shiro’s friend Allura was t-the only one who let us in.” He buried his chest into Lance’s as he cried harder. 

Lance felt tears escape from his eyes as he felt the pain Keith was facing. He couldn’t comprehend the amount of pain and distraught he went through and faced. The both of them held each other and Keith couldn’t help to feel that he finally felt like he was wanted. 

“It’s okay, Keith. I’m here for you. It’s going to be okay. I promise. I’m here.” Lance reassured, he held Keith close to him as the both of them cried out in agony. 

“You’re so strong, you know?” The words escaped Lance’s mouth. Keith couldn’t help but to cry harder. He needed to hear that, as much as he knew how strong he is, hearing it from the person he was in love with for years was something incomprehensible. He loved the way Lance cared for him, the way they’d tease each other and laugh but most importantly, how he could open to him easily and make him feel at ease; at home.

He never understood what it meant to call something or  _ someone  _ home but he sure did now. Lance was home,  _ no,  _ he was  _ always  _ and  _ always has been  _ his home. He couldn't even come to terms with how the amount of feeling he had for that boy. The boy whose smile was so radiate, he swore every time he saw it when they were little his heart couldn’t help but to speed up. His stomach would fill with butterflies; his hands would turn sweaty.

Keith was in love with Lance but little did he know that Lance felt the exact same about him, he just would never admit it. Lance loved the way Keith spoke about his thoughts; the way he expressed them and although he wasn’t the best at doing that he damn well did have very interesting thoughts and he could recognize that. He could recognized the amount of sheer shyness he had about sharing his thoughts, he knew that Keith had trouble sharing his thoughts and he made sure to let him know that he loved hearing his thoughts, that he was there to listen.

Keith looked at Lance in disbelief, he really need to hear those words. He began to smile slowly, his crinkled, his eyes closed and a clenched fist holding Lance’s shirt. 

“Thank you, Lance. I… I’m so thankful for you, you know? I didn’t know that I had to hear those words..” He spoke softly, the tears that had escaped his eyes began to trickle down slowly. He was beginning to feel okay. He never really thought about but Lance, Lance helped him a lot and he always did. He just… never realized how much he made him feel calm.

“If you need to hear them more, I’ll say it again. Since, you know, we all need to hear it at times even I do..” Lance said shakily; he wasn’t good with expressing his insecurities. He always wanted to be seen as strong; not as vulnerable. He hated to show how vulnerable he was but with Keith? It was like he could say just about anything and Keith, Keith wouldn’t judge him. 

Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair; he simpered looking up at him, beginning to wipe away the tears that fell from Lance’s eyes. 

“Hey Lance.” 

“Yeah?” Lance answered softly.

“You’re strong, you know? You’re so much stronger than you think you are, you’re stronger than you doubt yourself to be. I - I know how hard it is to show your vulnerability even I have trouble.” 

“T-thank you, Keith. You know, I thought you wouldn’t be one to say that-”

“Shut up! I didn’t ask for this, dammit!” Keith laughed into Lance’s shoulder as Lance chuckled. 

“Oh? But you did mullet-head! In all seriousness, you can tell me anything! I’m here for you.” Lance furrowed his eyebrows and bursted out into laughter. His face turned to a slight blush as he thought about saying  _ I love you  _ to him but he couldn’t do that. At least.. Not right now. He doubted that Keith had any sort of feelings for him but there was one time where the two of them were on top of a roof top.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had invited the two of them over for a cookout along with the entire crew, Hunk, Allura, Nyma (Allura’s girlfriend), Pidge and Coran. Unfortunately, Keith had mentioned to Shiro-one too many fucking times how much of a crush he has on Lance and knowing Shiro, he’d try to set them up but those would result in awkward situations but situations they’d reflect on and laugh about on the daily with tons of inside jokes. 

Everyone did their own thing, Keith sat next to Lance, flirted with him here and there, as Lance flirted back as well, and the rest of the crew Hunk, Pidge, all sat with them. On the other hand, Shiro, Allura, and Nyma all sat together along with Coran. Nyma and Allura would talk about their relationship, Shiro would talk about his job and all the crazy stories he had along with experiences. 

Undoubtedly, Shiro knowing Keith since birth as they’re brothers, obviously Shiro knew Keith like the back of his hand. He knew when Keith would lie.

_ “I don’t have feelings for Lance!” _ He responded, throwing his hands back. He was fuming, fuming because he hated to admit things. Shiro knew that, he didn’t have to question why that boy was fuming; his face stren and red.

Shiro would shoot back with,  _ “Really? When you guys would hangout, all you do is stare at him without even meaning to. Keith, do you forget I’m your brother? God, you’re fucking oblivious. Why are gays so oblivious? Jesus.”  _

Shiro had persuaded Keith to go with a couple of beers and chill with Lance, he mentioned that he also left some smores which undoubtedly, were both of the boys favorite summer sweets. Now, Keith wasn’t so big with drinking but Shiro made a bet with him. 

_ “Keith, I bet that you and Lance have more than you think in common. I bet you sixty dollars.”   _

“But Shiro! Fuck you! You’re the worst brother ever!” Keith scoffed, throwing his hands in the air. He was in denial; he hated Shiro. Not literally of course but still, he  _ hated  _ him. 

“Keith, this is for your own good. I know you like the back my hand, you’re my brother Keith. Trust me, It’ll do you good.” Shiro chuckled, rummaging through his pockets taking out his wallet; tosing Keith fifty along with a ten. 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows, digging a hand into his pocket. God, how he hated his own goddamn brother. Why the fuck was he doing this? No, why the fuck did he tell Shiro how much he liked Lance? How Shiro would give him advice, why the fuck was Keith so goddamn stupid? Why was he so stupid? He shouldn’t have  _ ever  _ opened up but then again, Shiro was his only family; the only one he really trusted, at least the most. 

“I fucking hate you.”

“Just take it, Keith. I promise you, by the end of the night you’ll thank me.” Shiro prompted, Keith huffed, grabbing the money. He stuffed it into his pockets, fixing his beanie and walking slowly towards the door. 

_ “Fuck you.”  _ He fired back, he opened the door hastily; shutting the door without ease. He sat on the porch, letting the sun immerse him with its heat. He hated Shiro, he hated how well Shiro knew him and of course, being brothers he knew him so  _ fucking well.  _ Shiro knew exactly what  _ the fuck  _ he was doing and he was enjoying it.  

By the time everyone had arrived, time flew by. Matt had stopped by to see Shiro, they had been dating for a week and things were going well. Everyone talked for hours and seemingly, time was nonexistent. The clock struck eight pm, everyone was sitting on the porch, talking about life and the future. Shiro had then appeared beside Keith, holding a box of six beers. To be specific, it was Bud Light. One of Keith’s favorite but he knew why he handed them to him. 

 

* * *

 

“Hey guys!” Shiro whistled, “How about we all head up to the rooftop and have some drinks?” Everyone looked to each other and nodded, although Hunk and Pidge hardly ever drank. It was mostly Shiro, Matt, Allura, and Nyma. 

“Say Keith, remember the time you drank during christmas and all you did was make out with the tree? God that was hilarious!” Hunk chuckled, holding his stomach as Keith’s cheeks turned bright pink. 

“God Hunk! Shut up! I was super drunk, okay? I’m sorry!” Keith huffed, crossing his arms across his chest; his jacket ruffling. It was a summers night but one chilly night. He gripped his beanie, pulling it down more. 

“No, no, no it’s fine, plus it was fucking hilarious.” Hunk added, pursing his eyebrows. 

“Plus, you’re also the one who admitted that you definitely would makeout with someone who has curly brown hair-” Pidge added, clutching her stomach.

“Pidge shut up!  _ Please, oh my god! _ ”

“So you’re telling Pidge to shut up but hey Keith, remember the time you slipped up and mentioned what a beautiful blue your crushes eyes a-”

“ **_Hunk!”_ ** he hissed, “God, not you too!” He couldn’t believe what assholes they are! 

Lance smiled at the thought of Keith having a crush on him. To be honest, he found it cute but doubted it to hell. There was no fucking way Keith liked him; at least not at all. So he hoped they were joking but apart of him hoped they weren’t.

“Wow, someone with curly brown hair? Keith, I wonder who!” Lance cheered, wrapping his arm around Keith’s neck. Keith’s face turned bright red, looking off to the side as he pushed Lance away. Sometimes, he really hated his friends. Jokingly, of course. Damn, he really hoped Lance didn’t catch that  _ at all _ .

As the crew bickered for what seemed like an hour, Keith, Lance, Nyma, Allura, Matt and Shiro headed up to the rooftop. The smores were already there along with two boxes of beer. 

Keith sat next to Lance, holding two beers in his hand and giving Keith one. They exchanged glances, clinking their glasses taking large sips. Everything was a blur, all that really mattered in that moment was Lance. _ His smile. His eyes. His laugh. Lance. He hated how much he felt about Lance, how goddamn much he wanted to kiss him. _

_ He wanted to run his hands through Keith’s hair and ironically, Lance felt the exact same way.  _ All Lance could focus on was the way Keith joked around about stupid things, sipping on his beer. The way his hair shinned against the light cacading from the moon and the way his deep purple eyes glowed in the moonlight. How he smelled Keith’s colange and how he so desperately wanted to embrace and breathe in his scent. 

_ They wanted each other but were too afraid to say so; so they suffered in silence with the feelings they felt so deeply for one another.  _

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, okay,  _ listen to me!  _ There is no way that hippos aren’t the goddamn coolest animals out there! Sharks are nothing compared to hippos!” Keith expressed, raising his hands up and down in a manner that discussed to Lance  _ listen I’m serious about hippos don’t test me.  _ Keith was on his second bottle of Bud Light and Lance was still on his first. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

In fact, Keith enjoyed himself better drunk. He was more confident, more able to do things and he sure as hell wanted to makeout with Lance one way or another. He didn’t care what would happen, as long as he would remember the way Lance looked at him, kissed him, and how he acted towards him. He could just deny it ever happened because that’s what gay disasters do. 

“God, you have to got to be stupid! Sure, maybe hippos are hip and cool but Sharks? God sharks are SO much better!” Lance couldn’t stop laughing at the fact he was actually discussing his favorite animal along with bickering about it with Keith. It was amazing in fact, he actually liked this side of Keith. 

“No, they aren’t. Who the hell are you?” He furrowed his eyebrows, damn his thoughts were really coming at him strong.

“Dude, I’m your best friend! Listen, sharks are so much better, ok? Sharks have been living in Earth’s oceans for 450 million years! 450 million years, dude! That's so much more than hippos have been around!” Lance took a large sip of his beer, chuckling. 

“Okay and? Hippos have been around for 16 million years! Maybe that’s not as long but they’re still fucking great! You know what? They are closely related to dolphins and whales!”

“And sharks--sharks mate by biting each other. Go asexual reproduction! That sounds… so middle school but you get my point.” He stuck his tongue out giggling. By each passing second, they had inched closer to each other and Lance couldn’t stop staring at Keith.

“Lance, that's the most randomest thing i’ve ever heard you say.” Keith chuckled, holding his sides as they laughed simultaneously. Keith looked up at Lance, raising a hand to touch his hair. Lance nodded, touching his hair slowly.

“Lance?”

“Yeah?” He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Keith as he smiled. He hated how much he wanted to kiss Keith. He just wanted to fucking make out with him. He couldn’t stop staring at his eyes and the way they sparkled in the moonlight. 

“Have you… ever had a relationship? Like, have you.. Ever been in one or--” 

“I have, plenty of them but they were all casual and some were hookups.” 

Keith giggled, leaning up slowly to take a larger sip of his beer. He needed more if he wanted to keep discussing about past relationships. It wasn’t that Keith wasn’t interested in the past experiences Lance had, it was more so because he generally wanted to talk with Lance more. Even if it meant being drunk and doing things he’d probably regret in the future. He didn’t care. He couldn’t contain himself being around Lance. He was intoxicating in the best ways. 

“What about you, Keith?” 

Keith thought for a moment and blushed. Now that he thought about it he.. Never really did. Sure, he had plenty of gay crushes on tons of boys throughout high school and middle school but he never wanted to be with them. He liked being in his own space but Lance? Once Lance appeared in his life, it changed and everyone that he liked before him changed. 

“I uh--I haven’t really been in any but--I--I’ve had tons of gay crushes, don’t get me wrong! I just.. Didn’t pursue them, I guess? I just.. Kinda stay on one person, I stay committed to them and it doesn’t change I’m super loyal, you know? I--I have this one guy I’ve been crushing on for years--” 

“Years--? Damn, I wonder who this lucky guy is.” He winked, giggling. Keith took out another beer and chugged half of it. God, why the fuck were things like this?

“Oh yeah, he’s one lucky guy with tons of people around him. He has this really cute smile and the way he talks about things is so wonderful. He smiles so cutely and I don’t know if I’m in love with him but he’s changed me into a better person. What about you, Lance?”

The words hit him,  _ what about you, Lance?  _ Keith had asked him  _ that  _ question he was so afraid of answering. Although Lance was sure the person he was describing was himself, he wasn’t very sure… He was dumbfounded; he felt a little pang in his chest. He doubted it. Honest to god, he doubted Keith liked him,  _ at all. _ Keith would  _ never _ like him back.

__  
  


“Me?” He blinked for a moment, thinking about what he’d say back. 

“Well-- there is this one guy I like and he has reallyyy pretty eyes like super pretty eyes!” He emphasized, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Whenever he smiles, his eyes crinkle, his entire face lights up and it’s so goddamn cute… I can’t stop looking at him, in fact I can’t stop looking at him right now.”

Keith shoot up quickly; his eyes wide open. He looked over at Lance, winking at him. He chugged the rest of his beer, moving in closer to Lance. He stared back at him, inching closer to him. This felt weird for them both of them, intoxication made two people do weird things. What was physical space? Lance took this as an opportunity to put a hand on Keith’s waist. 

“Hm, is he really? Can you tell me what he looks like?” He smirked, feeling himself giggle. 

“Well, he has black hair, mauve eyes and he’s really fucking cute. He has this very fucking cute voice and when I talk to him, I can’t stop talking to him. Everything feels so right.” He took Keith’s hand, holding it. 

“Anything with  _ you  _ is amazing. I surrender to you, I surrender my ever being to you.”

Keith felt his cheeks flush bright red, he couldn’t contain himself around Lance. He wanted to kiss him so badly but with intoxication and being more  _ upfront  _ about things but the regret he’d have afterwards is what hit him. As much as he didn’t care what would happen afterwards, he deeply did. What was this feeling? 

“You’re so fucking cute.” 

“Fucking christ Lance, shut up before I make you.” Keith said absently, he was definitely fucking  _ drunk _ —scratch that he was  _ more  _ than drunk.

“Then, how about you make me?”

Keith didn’t hesitate this time, he took Lance’s chin leaning in to kiss him deeply. Lance shrieked, his eyes widening. He kissed back fiercely, gripping Keith’s shirt. They both moaned into the kiss, intertwining their hands into each other’s hair. The kisses were sloppy; very sloppy in that case, Keith moved his mouth slightly sticking his tongue into Lance’s mouth. He let out a moan, kissing him. Keith slowly adjusted himself on his lap, taking control of the kiss. 

Lance couldn’t believe this was happening, he couldn't believe that he was actually making out with Keith. He hated to admit to the fact that he wanted more, he wanted things to  _ actually  _ be like this. He wanted Keith to be his boyfriend but he didn't want to lose him. He didn’t want to confess to him because he was afraid to lose him. He’s had strong feelings for Keith ever since middle school but god, were these kisses so good. He just wished that he could always kiss Keith, hold his hand and cuddle up next to him. 

With that, Keith was also afraid to lose Lance; who is everything to him. He couldn’t believe he was actually full on making out with Lance. He slowly moved his hips; kissing Lance deeply. Lance slowly moved his hands down towards Keith waist. He slowly took off Keith’s beanie. Of course Keith was drunk, he knew the actions of his consequences but right now he just didn’t care. He loved kissing Lance, why did he have to be more confident when he’s drunk?

Lance pulled away slowly, his eyes fluttering open. Keith opened his eyes slowly, staring into his eyes and blushing. They didn’t say anything to each other besides smiling and kissing slowly again. Why did Lance have such strong feelings for a boy whos smiled was so radiately, it made his heart flutter?

He knew what would happen after this instance; they wouldn’t talk about it at all. He knew Keith very well, even Hunk noticed. Lance remembered the way Keith likes his coffee or should he say  _ iced coffee.  _ Half coffee, half and half, and two teaspoons of sugar in a starbucks cup. He remembers the way his routine goes, wake up at eight am on weekends, read a little bit of his book (his guilty pleasure but hates to admit it, Lance actually bought him books every year for his birthday.), listen to some Cold War Kids or Elliott Smith (two of his favorites to be specific), clean some things and invite his friends over. 

The more Lance thought about it,  _ maybe he was in love with Keith.  _ Especially since, he remembers when he drove around with Keith and he said, “The song Come Hang Out by AJR probably has to be my favorite song right now.” Lance kept it noted, while Keith drove around to the lazer gate entrance. 

“I want you to know I was describing you.” Lance said between a kiss, caressing Keith’s cheek with soft circle motions. Keith pulled away, smiling, he hugged Lance tightly. 

“Trust me, I know you idiot. Trust me you won’t forget this night, no matter how much time passes know I won’t forget this night just Sober Keith doesn’t know how to admit things.”

 

* * *

“Have you ever thought that maybe, the universe leads you to things unexpected? Like, life just appears like “hey!! Here’s someone that appears in your life!” and your whole life changes?” Lance asked, he was cooking breakfast for Keith. It was possible he was talking to himself, he just wasn’t paying attention whether Keith was awake or not.

After the two had cried into each other’s arms, they ended up falling asleep on the couch; cuddled up close next to each other. Lance woke up in the middle of the night, he slowly crept his way to Keith’s bedroom and took a blanket from Keith’s room. He covered both of them with the blanket as he cuddled next to Keith, kissing his forehead. He hated to admit how much he really did pay attention to that boy, how he paid attention to the way he’d alter his attention when he’d mention a crush. What an oblivious boy he was. 

The night spent on the rooftop definitely took him by surprise but even Shiro had mentioned to him,  _ “You know Keith, don’t you? Hell, I know that kid doesn’t want to admit things but I know for sure, that kid feels something for you. I know I shouldn't be telling you this but Lance, I trust you. Maybe you don’t believe me.” He stopped in his tracks, Lance was in the doorway of Keith’s apartment; he was out somewhere and Shiro was there. He was getting ready to leave for work.  _

_ “Just promise me Lance, you’ll remember this: Keith doesn’t want to admit it but he feels something for you. You’re special to him now I have to go, alright? See you Lance.” He wasn’t sure how to react; it had been about two weeks since the incident happened. Not really, incident but..a happy moment well spent. He thought about that for days on end, discussed with Hunk and even got his insight.  _

_ “Lance, you really are stupid for a kid who’s getting a masters degree for a writing major. You should know damn well, that characters like you and Keith, are pretty much in love or are you that dense?” Even Pidge said the same thing along those lines; pretty much everyone had but Lance, being the stubborn person he was; he doubted it. Even with his proof, his heart battered with spontaneous feelings for a boy he crushed on for years. Doubted that a boy like him; liked him back, even with solid proof in front of him or maybe, it was just his damn insecurities. _

Keith slowly felt himself waking up. He smelt something coming from the kitchen, causing him to jolt up quickly. He looked over to Lance humming the song,  _ Waltz #2  _ by Elliott Smith which undoubtedly;  _ is  _ one of his favorite songs. Lance remembered that? Wow. That definitely took him by surprise but also--Lance is making crepes? He knew that Lance liked to cook but.. Damn, crepes? That shit is great!

“L - Lance? You’re cooking?” He furrowed his eyebrows, making his way over to Lance. His perpetual bed hair was showing, it was everywhere. Lance found it fucking cute, causing him to giggle once he noticed Keith next to him; raising his hands; yawning. 

“Yeah! I am, do you want some crepes? I just finished, strawberry right?”

“Yeah.. you.. Know my favorite crepes?” Keith faltered, he was in shock; disbelief. Lance really did pay attention to him. In fact, he never really noticed it and damn, he sure was  _ now. _

“Course I do, you act like I’m not your best friend. I know you, shouldn't a best friend know your favorite kind of crepe?” He responded, setting up a strawberry crepe for Keith. 

“These look.. Amazing Lance. You didn’t have to, seriously. Thank you Lance! Oh fuck-- I didn’t call my prof--” 

“That’s not important, I already called Hunk and asked if he could tell your professor and I also told mine I wouldn’t be in today so, don’t worry! Shut up and have your crepe, mullet-head.” 

Keith blushed furiously, taking his plate and a fork. He bit into it, moaning as he ate it. Jesus christ! He forgot that Lance took culinary classes and that his mother helped him whenever he came over for holidays. Actually, he forgot that he went with Lance to his parents. How the hell did he forget? Oh right.. Yesterday he was so focused on his mother, he actually forgot how Lance’s parents are.

“Lance these are… so fucking good! Oh my god! H - how’d you learn how to make these? Seriously, they’re like--” He scoffed, taking another bite. “So fucking good!” He spoke with his mouth open, prompting Lance to laugh and try his crepes as well. He moaned, eating them as well. He sat across from Keith and began to huff down his crepe which was a chocolate banana crepe.

“You haven’t grown out of liking banana and chocolate, huh?” He furrowed his eyebrows, finishing up his plate and setting it in the sink. He sat back down quickly to sit across from Lance (possibly to admire him too..) he couldn’t help but to feel so.. Happy. He felt so unbelievably happy in his presence; it was incredible.  

“Nope, some things never change, huh?”

“Hey, you aren’t wrong! Say, you’re the same one who listens to  _ Gregory Alan Isakov _ still, right?”

“Hey, hey! Listen here, emo kid, his music is really good! It reminds me of Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe.” He finished his crepe, setting it in the sink as well. Keith’s face turned bright red, he smiled, resting his arm on the table and resting his cheek in his hand. He loved how cute Keith is. He loved it so much. 

“You’re right, you’re right.. Hey, wasn’t that the book you gave me… for my birthday this year?”

“Yeah, I did! I mean, you know I’m cuban right?”

“You act as if I don’t know my own best friend, loverboy. Of course I do! I know and yes, Dante and Ari are these cute mexican-american boys but that story.. Is so goddamn good. I loved every second of it.”

“So, does that mean that you think you can find the secrets of the universe holding someone’s hand?” Lance smirked, he wanted to know what Keith would say. It had been quite a couple of months since they had that heartfelt conversation spent on the rooftop. He noted what Keith said,  _ “Trust me you won’t forget this night, no matter how much time passes know I won’t forget this night just Sober Keith doesn’t know how to admit things.”  _ He kept this words close to his heart and soul; his ever being. 

Keith thought for a moment, hand rested against his cheek; he was deep in thought. He altered his eyes, peering down towards the table. He remembered reading that book in an entire day; a day well spent. He remembered having the song  _ Hello My Old Heart  _ by  _ The Oh Hello’s,  _ stuck in his head when he read that book. Lance had brought up the song once, how he also listened to that song while reading the book and Keith, having such strong feelings for him; reminded himself to listen to that song. 

He remembered how excited Lance was to talk about it, discussing  _ ‘hey, make sure when you read That Part, you tell me! Call me! I want to know your thoughts!’  _ The way his eyes sparkled; god it was beautiful but damn.. Lance was always a glistening star in his sky; the one who brightened up his life since day one. The one who helped him through mishap and serendipity. 

“I… think you can. As long as those hands are.. the one’s of who loves you. The secrets of the universe in a way, can be found in someone’s eyes.”

“Wow, Keith! You’re a poet?”

“Well, I sure can be. What, do you think that I don’t read the books you give me?” 

“No--not at all. Actually, I thought you’d dis--”

“No, I wouldn’t ever discard them I mean the reason is well-” He blushed furiously. 

_ Because I love you and I love the way you talk about the books you read, it’s so fucking cute but I’m too shy to say so--no I’m like Ari; I’m too afraid to admit i'm in love with you.  _ “Well, I like what you have to say and I really do enjoy reading.” He smirked, he didn’t know what it was but.. Something was urging him to confess. 

Lance widened his eyes; his face agape as he tried to form sentences. He wasn’t sure of what to say, goddammit! There was so much to discuss; he wanted to say that he definitely was like Dante and  _ god  _ was Ari like Keith, for damn sure! He felt something move him; something intangible; perhaps his heart. His heart beat like a drum, pounding louder and louder. They pounded the words of  _ confess to him, it is time.  _ For the heart was sure but damn, was his brain too  _ god damn stubborn! Or was it him? It was him but not his heart. His heart wants Keith; he wants Keith.  _

“What do you like about people? Or well-- w - what do you find attractive?” Lance stammered, fidgeting with his shirt. His cheeks were visibly becoming rose by the minute. Keith thought of it as adorable. He loved seeing that boy blush, or how he’d blush and smile. It was.. Admirable. 

“Lots of things--humor, intelligence, kindness, and care. Absolutely has to be care--I love it--I  _ like it  _ when  _ he-- _ they care about you so much they can’t help but to make sure you’re ok. They remember small details about you too, that really shows they care. You remember in the book how much Ari cares for Dante? How he showed up at the hospital? The way he washed his back and helped him? That-- _ stuff  _ like that is what.. Makes me fall in love.”  _ Fall in love with you, idiot.  _

Lance felt his face flush bright pink, he didn’t stop there. No, Keith kept going. 

“Now, I never believed in love but I think what I’m experiencing is love. The way  _ he  _ cares about me, the way he calls me at twelve am to talk about the things he loves--the way his voice sounds just calms me down. I--I think I’m in love. Have you… ever been in love?”

“No--but I think what I’m experiencing too is love.” He stammered, getting up towards Keith. His palms were sweaty; his heart was pounding loudly. This was his chance, he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Kiss me.” Lance smirked, this was his way in letting Keith know  _ I fucking like you. _

Keith grabbed his chin, inching closer into him. Keith put a hand behind Lance’s head and kissed him. They pulled away slowly from each other, Keith took control of the kiss, getting up quickly and kissing him more. They continued like this for what seemed like forever; hands tangled in each others hair, small gasps of air between kisses. 

Keith was the first to pull away, Lance’s eyes fluttered open slowly as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“I was describing you, you idiot.” Keith chuckled as so did Lance. Both of their cheeks were tinted pink. 

“God, I know that now!” He laughed; his eyes beaming. Keith never knew he could love him so much; more than he can bear. “Don’t worry, I like you too.”

“I like you more than like though..” Keith responded, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“As you were saying do you really think that..it’s possible to find the secrets of the universe by holding someone’s hand?” 

_ “As long as its your hand, I think so. I find you to be my universe, Keith. You are my universe.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my fic, thank you to Isa (@beesinapocket on twitter) for betaing my fic!!! I worked super hard on this and I hope it's good!! Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments, they are greatly appreciated!! :)


End file.
